


unsteady

by froochette



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Canon but not really, M/M, Miscommunication, angry reki, episode 7 angst but done differently, hurt no comfort lol, i shouldve gone for fluff i really hurt myself like this, langa is confused, or lack of communication tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froochette/pseuds/froochette
Summary: Episode 7 ruined me but apparently it's still not enough cause for me to write fluff so angst it is!Inspired by this song: Quiver by Lonas- give it a listen!! It really sums up renga's situation at the moment.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	unsteady

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a link to the song: https://youtu.be/RAQ_CM4Qy5Y :)

‘Reki, where are you? What are you doing?’

‘I’m looking for you. Where are you?’ 

Langa sighs quietly at his phone, then looks up at the sky. The sun is just setting and dark clouds are looming on the horizon. Rain. Langa peers back down at his phone, as if in the three seconds he looked away, Reki had replied. Nothing. He lets out another sigh and tucks his icy blue hair back. Langa taps his finger against the side of his phone in thought. He could just wait here until Reki gets back. He knows Reki doesn’t have work today, so what else could he be doing? He should be home soon. Langa kicks at a pebble on the ground. No, he should go look for him. If he can’t find him, he can just come back to Reki’s house. Yeah. He’ll look for him. Langa drops his board down onto the ground and pushes off. He should find him quick. It’s getting dark fast and he has so much he wants to tell Reki. He hopes tonight he can sleep over at Reki’s again- it’s been a week or so since the last time and Langa already misses talking about skateboarding deep into the night with the redhead. Smiling to himself, Langa hops over a bump in the road. 

As Langa skates around town to their most frequented spots, the sky grows dark. Rain begins to pour as Langa slows, approaching the underside of the bridge they had been at just earlier today. He squints when he notices a lump on the ground. When he sees Reki’s telltale red hair, his heart jumps to his throat. 

“Reki!” Langa yells, running over. “Reki, are you okay?!” At the sound of his voice, Reki rolls onto his knees, hunched over. Now close, Langa sees blood dripping off Reki’s elbow. Reki lifts his arm and recoils at the sight. Just seconds before Langa arrived, Reki had taken quite the fall trying to reach that damned star. Now, his arm is scratched up bad from his wrist to his elbow, dripping blood steadily. The concrete had to have taken off at least four layers of skin. 

“Reki?” Langa says again, dropping to his knees. “Let me see.” Reki sits back and shakes his head, cradling his arm. “That looks really bad.” It’s silent as Reki keeps his eyes averted. He can’t talk to Langa right now. Not when he hasn’t been able to touch that star. Not when he’s trying to play the seemingly impossible game of catch up. Langa pulls his backpack off and rummages through one of the pockets. He pulls out the small first aid kit his mother forced on him when he first started skateboarding. Langa looks at Reki. What’s wrong with him? Why won’t Reki look at him? Maybe he’s just tired.

“Let me help you,” Langa reaches out and grabs Reki’s wrist. Reki tsks and tries to yank away but hisses from the pain. Knowing he can’t fight him this time, Langa moves even closer. He opens the first aid kit and begins to wipe up the blood. Reki still isn’t looking at him, but now, Langa can see how rough Reki looks. The blue haired boy glances to where Reki’s backpack sits. Rows of X’s are drawn into the ground. Reki’s skateboard lays beside them. 

“What were you trying to do?” Langa asks.

“Seriously? You can’t figure it out?” Reki snaps, glaring at him. Ouch. Langa wanted Reki to look at him, but not like this. He’d never seen the redhead so angry. Reki turns his head away again.

“I... I wanted to talk to you, Reki,” Langa says, trying to switch the subject.

“What,” Reki doesn’t even pose it as a question.

“Adam’s holding a tournament.” 

The sound of the rain is deafening in Reki’s ears.

“So.” Don’t say it, Langa. Don’t-

“I’m thinking of entering.” Reki feels something in him snap as he whips his head back to look at Langa. In this second, Reki feels his heart ache, like it’s been scraped as bad as his arm. 

“What about the promise you made to me, Langa?” Reki growls, feeling betrayed. He’s so mad he’s almost seeing red. He’s so mad and hurt that he’s shaking. 

“I...”   
“You told me you wouldn’t skate against him anymore!” Reki yells. At the same time, Langa wipes Reki’s scrape and Reki flinches. Langa can feel him trembling in his grip but continues to treat his arm.

“I’m sorry, but I-”

“Don’t apologize to me! Not when you’re gonna break our promise anyway!” Reki cries, “Do you even know how much I- Ugh! Do you even get it?!” Langa is surprised. The air between them is tense. Reki is brimming with anger and frustration. He wants to tell Langa everything. He wants Langa to know how much Reki cares for him. How far behind he feels from Langa. How inferior he is. How his encounter with Adam still gives him nightmares. He wants Langa to know how scared he is. 

“I want to skate against Adam. It’s exciting, he’s amazing,” Langa tries. Reki scoffs again. Langa won’t get it. A genius like him would never understand. 

“Do what you want. We’re not a good match anymore,” Reki spits. He shuts his mouth and turns away from him. Langa is confused. He doesn’t know what Reki means. A match? Not a good one? What should he say? No, he shouldn’t say anything now. It’s clear that he’s said the wrong things already. It’s just better to stay quiet now. 

Langa’s brows furrow as he gently starts to wrap Reki’s trembling arm. Only now does Langa realize his own hands are quivering. Unbeknownst to the other, their hearts ache from different reasons. The distance between them is small but its air is heavy. Reki, fuming, feeling misunderstood, disregarded, terrified. Langa, feeling unsure, conflicted, guilty. 

“Done,” Langa whispers. Before he can even let go of Reki, the redhead yanks away forcefully and stands. Langa falls back a little, surprised. He watches as Reki grabs his backpack and skateboard. The redhead annoyedly tugs at the unfurling end of the white fabric around his forearm. Langa’s done a poor job of wrapping his arm, the gauze obviously loose from his unsteady hands. 

“R-Reki,” Langa calls out weakly as Reki begins to stride away. Reki stops but doesn’t turn around.

“What.” 

“I...” Langa doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t know if he even has anything to say. Just stay quiet. Reki shakes his head and disappears into the steady rain. 

That’s what he thought. 


End file.
